1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a park assist system and, more particularly, to an automatic parking system that learns and stores previous locations.
2. Description of Related Art
Automatic parking systems such as active park assist or trailer backup assist are very helpful during parking maneuvers to successfully park a vehicle in a desired parking space.
A system user or driver must first remember that such systems exist. Drivers often forget the existence of these systems and manually park their vehicle instead of using the convenience of the automatic parking system, even when the driver had previously used the system to park in a current location.
Even though a driver remembers to enable or activate the automatic parking system to automatically control steering during a parking maneuver at a desired parking location, typically the driver must still manually control the vehicle speed during the parking maneuver. When returning to the same location the driver may want to recreate the previous speed profile used to park the vehicle. However, manual recreation of a previous speed profile during a parking maneuver is nearly impossible to replicate.
Similarly, if a driver performs a backup maneuver using a trailer backup assist system at a specific location and manually alters the curvature of the path of the trailer during the backup maneuver, recreation of the altered path is nearly impossible to replicate.